Deku's choice
by Ilovemazerunner
Summary: This is based on the anime. However, this will twist off it more and more as I go. As it goes on it will be more blatantly obvious where Midoriya Izuku's choice is between greatest villain and greatest hero. But there will be twists in this story. So I hope to add chapters every two weeks or so. I do not own My Hero Academia.
1. Dekus choice

"Sorry kid, you can't be a hero." Said Almight.

"You are so pathetic, Deku." Said Bakugou.

"You can't do anything, leave kid."

"You are quirkless, it's impossible for to become a hero."

"It's better if you give up now."

"Get out of my way, Deku!"

"You are useless."

"Midoriya, wake up." Said Inko.

I opened my eyes, tears streamed down my face.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Eggs and bacon," Inko replied and tried not to cry.

I wolfed down the food and changed.

"I'm going, mum," I yelled.

"Okay, have fun." Said Inko.

I ran to U.A. without stopping. I didn't notice a man, no more like a skeleton, with crazy blonde hair who wore a plain white T-shirt and baggy grey pants.

"Wait" Called the man.

"Sorry, I don't have time," I yelled.

The man unexpectedly grew a foot or so up and his muscles became incredibly ripped. His hair stood up on end.

"Wait, my boy." He called out. And he dashed after me.

"Almight?" I yelled.

Almight spat out blood and was back to his skeleton form.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"My boy, I wish for a successor, to pass down my quirk, one for all." He replied.

I glared at him. For the one moment, even Almight shivered. The cold glare was full of hatred and my eyes that sparkled became dull like the power plug had been pulled out.

"I don't need your help, leave me alone, I'm late," I said coldly, then walked off to the entrance of U.A.

"Wait, my boy, I didn't mean what I said," Almight called out.

When I entered the entrance of U.A. Bakugou stuck his foot out. As I was about to trip a girl with brown hair saved me. I floated then hit the pathway with a small thud.

"T-Thanks," I said.

"Well, it would be bad if you tripped and hurt yourself on the exams." She said.

We followed the trail of people to a classroom and sat at a desk, unfortunately, Bakugou was sitting there.

"What are you doing here, Deku." He asked.

"S-Sitting here," I replied.

Bakugou snickered.

"It's me Present Mic." Said a man with blond hair, sunglasses, a suit, and a voice control thing on his neck.

"Present Mic, also known as Hizashi Yamada. His quirk is voice. When he was first born his newborn cries damaged the ears of the parents and the doctor who delivered him. His birthday is July the 7th. He is 30 years old. His blood type is B. He was born in Tokyo. He is a pro-hero and a teacher at U.A." I mumbled quite fast and continued.

"What are you a stalker?" Asked Bakugou with disgust.

"I was mumbling?" I asked.

A tall muscular boy with black hair and glasses stood up.

"Yes, and you are interrupting Present Mic." He said.

"Be quiet both of you."Yelled Present Mic

Everyone put both their hands to their ears as his voice rung out across the classroom.

"This robot is worth 1 point, and this one is worth 2." Present Mic continued.

"But sir, it says on this that there are 3 robots." the boy with glasses said and held up a piece of paper.

"Oh, that one is worth zero points." Said Present Mic.

After being split up I waited at the gate to the exam. Behind the gate was a city but also my destiny. Will I be the greatest villain or the greatest hero?


	2. The hero exam

Everybody is looking at the exam field, it's sheer size would have overwhelmed anyone. I ignored the mumbling of everyone else and concentrated on the task ahead. Mock battles with robots ranging pointwise 0 to 3. I looked around, everyone grinned and had equipment for quirks. At this point, it didn't look good for me. But I spotted that nice girl that stopped me from tripping up. I had made up my mind to talk to her when that annoying brat with glasses grabbed my shoulder.

"That girl appears to be trying to focus. What are you doing here? Are you taking the entrance exam to interfere with everyone else?" He asked.

"No, of course, not," I replied.

Everyone else around me talked about that because I tripped and looked like a fool and that they don't have to worry about me, easy point.

"Okay, start." Present Mic yelled.

Everyone looked at him.

"There are no countdowns in real fights, run. The die has been cast." He yelled.

I looked around. Everyone had started running. I hesitated for a moment then followed them. I was behind the pack of teens who ran past several buildings. I felt regret that I didn't take Almight's power. But after all that I'm not accepting his help, he's the one who said to hide my quirk and therefore made my life hell. I can use my quirk anyway.

A robot came up to me fast, I didn't have time to react. A laser shot out from this idiot's stomach who thought he was a big shot.

"Thanks for distracting it," He said. "We made a good team, merci. But I don't think we will see each other again, adieu"

Then he rushed off, dust followed him.

"Six minutes and two seconds left." Announced Present Mic.

I ran off in hope of finding a robot left undefeated, but so far no luck what so ever. Smashed robot pieces lay scattered everywhere. I stopped and stared at all the robots damaged with people that stood there grinned and sent off a message bet that loser. Smoke billowed up. I looked around, no hope for me.

Even the nice person with her gravity quirk wasn't at a disadvantage. She lifted three robots up using her quirk then dropped them. She was out of breath and clearly in pain from using her quirk too much.

"That's twenty-eight points," she muttered.

The smartass kid with the glasses used his engines on his calves to gain speed to smash through the robots.

"Forty-five points." He said to himself.

Lots of yelling filled the air from thirty-five points to that's mine, don't take it! From this moment I knew there was no chance of me pasting this part of the exam.

An explosion came out of the ground, rocks flew everywhere. Everybody looked at where the explosion came from. Windows shattered and there were tremors through the ground. There was a gigantic robot tall as a skyscraper destroying the city. For something worth zero points it sure was huge.

It punched the ground. Everyone was sent back, there hands to their faces. The air was full of so much dust that for a few seconds it was hard to see. It's hand reached out welcoming the first human victim. Everyone was running away screaming. I stood there, watching it then I slowly walked away.

"Less than two minutes left." Announced Present Mic.

I heard a girl scream in pain, I turned around and stopped walking. That nice girl had her leg stuck under concrete, I walked back a few steps and put my plan into motion. I looked at the robot and it stopped. With one hand I did a crushing motion, the robot crumbled into dust.

Everybody stared at me. Dust rained down on me and I smirked. Now I have done a favour for her, maybe she can help me get in. It reminded me of the incident with the slime monster.

Of course, this was not the same when Bakugou was almost dead in the slime monster. I grinned at him at walked away, that bastard got what he deserved. He was so dumb that the next day he picked on me, even humans can feel a small amount of bloodlust. But, perhaps he doesn't feel bloodlust because isn't scared of anything. However, every human has some kind of fear.

"One minute left" Announced Present Mic.

"Well, I guess I'm done," I said and waited for the time to be up.

"Time's up." Said Present Mic.

Everyone was grinning but the people around me were discussing what quirk I might have had. Smartass was thinking deeply with his hand on his chin. Recovery Girl was giving out gummies for everyone to probably heal them and gave some to me too.

One week later I was waiting for the result of the exam. I ate some fish for dinner with my mum. Well, not that it matters.

"Why are you smiling at the fish?" Asked mum.

"Hm, oh sorry, I spaced out a bit," I replied and continued eating.

My mum came through the door into the living room at six o'clock.

"Izuku, your results in the exam have come through." She muttered.

I looked at the envelope and ripped it open, a metal bracelet fell out of the envelope.

"I am here as a projection." Said Almight. "I'm sorry what happened and I take what I said back truly, my boy."

He showed me a video with that nice girl in it.

"Can the boy with the freckles that looks kinda plain get some of my points? I heard him say if I could only get one point." She asked.

"Sorry we can't, but you don't need to worry." A hero replied.

The video cut to a scene of U.A teachers that held up mostly 10's but two 9's.

The video cut back to Almight.

"You have gotten 65 points rescue, congrats you have passed." He said.

It has gone as I have planned. I smirked and waited for the first day so I could get Bakugou and smartass back for what they said.


	3. My quirk

A night after the letter of acceptance into U.A. Almight found my number and texted me. He told me he wanted to talk face to face at the beach.

"Almight," I said.

A few people close by were looking at us.

"Look I know you hate me, kid. But just lay it off just this once." He whispered.

"Just kidding," I said jokingly "I only call you like that because as a child you were obsessed with him."

The other people turned around clearly disappointed.

"Congrats on passing." Said Almight and held out his palm for a high five.

"What do you want?" I asked and ignored the invitation for a high five.

"I'm a teacher at U.A, and I want to help you and pass down my quirk."

"I know and find someone else."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

I sighed and said. "That day when the villains tried to abduct me, I was a scared kid. You defeated them. But I killed one of them when they got close to me with a flick of my hand. You looked at me like a monster, you treated me like a villain for the rest of my life. I was bullied for being 'quirkless' because you said that I can't ever use my quirk or say I have one. And you think you can stroll in here and say you know what I did for the last eight years means NOTHING." My talking turned into yelling, screaming at the top of my lungs.

Everyone turned around. I walked off and left Almight to digest what happened.

In April it was time to go to U.A at last.

"See you, Mum," I yelled.

"But you're-" Said Mum.

"I have everything." I butted in.

"Going now," I yelled.

I managed to get to school late and was looking for the classroom 1-A. The door was four times as big as an average person. Brown with red writing. At last, I had found classroom 1-A.

When I thought of rivals Bakugou and Iida appeared, I couldn't wait to kick there faces in. I opened the door and a smirk appeared on my face. Bakugou had his feet on the desk and Iida was complaining about it.

"Isn't that rude to the U.A upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?" He asked.

"I don't think so, what school did you go to, you side character?" Bakugou asked.

Smartass put a hand on his chest and said: "I attended Somi Private Academy."

"Somi, you damn elite, I'll have fun crushing you."

"Crushing? That's horrible, is your aim really to be a hero?"

Everyone turns around.

"You're." Said smartass, it was more a statement than a question.

"Izuku Midoriya," I replied.

"Good morning! I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is-"

"Mhm, already heard. Sooo nice to meet you, Iida."

"Midoriya, you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you? I had no idea. I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you are better than me."

"Keep it up," I said.

"Oh, the curly hair person. You passed, just like Present Mic said! Of course, you did, you were amazing. Break! Break! Break! Br-" She said.

"Sure, whatever. Just stop saying break" I said.

I remember Bakugou went mad after learning I made it through the exam a few days ago.

"How did you get in, what dirty trick did you use?" He yelled.

"Kacchan, it was through my own logic, that you'll never have," I replied then walked away.

Bakugou tried to punch me. I broke both his hands using my quirks with a simple crush motion. Bakugou for once was smart and walked away.

"Damn deku, what's up with him?" Bakugou mumbled.

"Is this just the entrance ceremony and orientation? What's our teacher like? I'm so nervous." The nice girl said and swung her arms.

A man with messy black hair and squinting black eyes was in a yellow sleeping bag zipped up to the face. His face hadn't been shaved for a month or so. He rolled on the ground to the entrance of the classroom.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." Said Eraserhead.

The nice girl turned around and stared at the teacher. I prayed that this wasn't our teacher.

"This is the hero course." He said then had some fruit juice out of a carton that made a horrific sucking noise.

Oh god somethings there, I thought.

"Right, it took eight seconds before you were quiet," Eraserhead said and stood up out of the sleeping bag.

"Time is limited. You kids need to be more rational. I am your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Nice to meet you " He said.

Everyone was confused. It was understandable when a teacher like him showed up.

"It might be sudden, but put this on." He said.

He held up a PE shirt and pants that was mostly blue but with white and red as well. Everyone blinked and looked at him.

I knew that U.A doesn't have a usual school system and depending on the teacher a whole class can be expelled. So when we went out onto the athletics field and got told it was a quirk assessment I wasn't surprised

"What about the entrance ceremony? How about the orientation?" Asked the nice girl.

"If you are going to be a hero, you don't have time for leisurely events like this. U.A.'s selling point is that the school traditions are unrestricted. That is also how teachers run their classes. You kids have been doing these since Junior High" Said Eraserhead.

He paused then said "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your quirks. This country still uses these averages taken from results of students not using their quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is putting off its decision in that manner. Bakugou you were the best, have a go at softball toss."

"You can do whatever you like as long as you stay within the circle." Eraserhead finished what he said.

Bakugou got ready to throw the ball. He threw it with a body twist an explosion at the end and yelled die. Rings of smoke followed the trail of the ball the fire.

"Know your maximum first. That is the most rational way to form the foundation of the hero." Eraserhead said. He held up the device. It said 705.2 meters.

Everyone was in awe of Bakugou's throw. There we many comments like 705 meters, for real? But people also commented it looks fun.

"It looks fun." Muttered Eraserhead and then talked louder. "It takes you three years to be a hero. Will you have an attitude like this the whole time?"

Eraserhead grinned. "Alright, whoever comes last in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential. And will be expelled." He said.

"Huh!" Everyone yelled.

I thought this is bad for me. My quirk requires me to see the object and only for a few seconds. It doesn't work on me. I need to come up with a plan.

"Last place will be expelled? This is the first day of school. No, even if it's not the first day of school it's still too unfair." Asked the nice girl.

"Natural disasters, big accidents and selfish villain. Calamities that can't be predicted. Japan and the world are covered in unfairness. Heros are the ones who reverse these. For the next three years, it will be one hardship after the other. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you've got." Said Eraserhead.

Everyone prepared for whatever got thrown that them. I stood there mad because my dad was a villain, although when he heard that my mum gave birth to me, he stopped being a villain. But ironically, he was killed in a bank robbery.

"The real thing starts now." Said Eraserhead.

On the 50m dash, I got 7.02 seconds. It was better than what I previously had at least. Although I got 2nd in the grip test. Because I made the numbers display outrageous numbers. On the standing long jump, I did poorly in. On repeated side jumps I also did poorly. But on the ball tosses, I told the ball to evade gravity. When I lost sight of it the ball slowly touched the ground. 706 meters, hopefully, this will be enough.

Everyone else is better than me in these tests. However, it only comes down to the real fights.


	4. The real Midoriya?

Everyone was in awe. Midoriya, this kid with a quirk that seems useless has done something amazing.

"Over 700 meters, amazing," Yelled Uraraka.

But Bakugou glared at me.

"Hey," He yelled. And ran full speed towards me. "Tell me what's going on, Deku, you bastard!"

I just looked at him as Eraserhead used his scarf to stop Bakugou.

"What these clothes are hard!" Muttered Bakugou.

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fibre woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy. Jeez. Stop making me use my quirk over and over. I have dry eye," said Eraserhead.

"It's such a waste even though his quirk is so amazing," Everyone commented.

"We're wasting time. Whoever is up next get ready," Said Eraserhead.

Bakugou continued to glare at me. I walked away as Bakugou stood there, grinded his teeth together and watch me.

"Your so cool Midoriya," Said Uraraka.

I continued with all the tests unable to use my quirk for them. We then gathered in the softball throw area.

"Okay, I'll tell you the results. The total is simply the marks you got for each test. I will show you all the results now because it's a waste of time to say it," Said Eraserhead.

The person with the lowest score will be expelled, but I only had two good results I thought.

Eraserhead put up the hologram with results up.

1 Yaoyorozu Momo 11 Kouda Kouji

2 Todoroki Shouto 12 Satou Rikidou

3 Bakugou Katsuki 13 Asui Tsuyu

4 Iida Tenya 14 Aoyama Yuuga

5 Tokoyami Fumikage 15 Sero Hanta

6 Shouji Mezou 16 Kaminari Denki

7 Ojiro Mezou 17 Jirou Kyouka

8 Kirishima Eijirou 18 Hagakure Tooru

9 Ashido Mina 19 Mineta Minoru

10 Uraraka Ochako 20 Midoriya Izuku

Well I'm a goner I thought.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion," Said Eraserhead.

Everyone looked at him.

"It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks," He said.

Everyone yelled at this.

"Of course it was a lie," Said Yaoyorozu. "It should have been obvious if you just thought it through."

I wasn't so sure about that because Eraserhead has been unpredictable at times.

"With that, we're done here," Said Eraserhead, "There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom. So, when you get back, look at them."

I can't wait to smash peoples faces in I thought.

Iida grabbed my shoulder and started to talk about the tests. Of course, I wasn't listening.

"Wait are you two going to the station?" Yelled Uraraka.

"You're the infinity girl," Said Iida.

"I'm Uraraka Ochako. And, um, you're Iida Tenya, and you're Midoriya Deku, right?" Said Uraraka.

"Deku?" I asked.

"But during the fitness test, Bakugou said 'Deku, you bastard!'"

"My real name is Izuku, Deku was the name that Bakugou bullied me with."

"An insult?" Asked Iida.

"Oh is that right? Sorry!" Said Uraraka. "But 'Deku' sounds like the Japanese word for 'you can do it!' so I kinda like it."

"Sure that can stay my nickname if you put it that way," I replied.

"Midoriya, aren't you accepting it too easily. Wasn't that an insult?" Said Iida.

"It was but now it has a different meaning," I said.

We all walked home as I thought about my past. And of course, I thought about how to kill Almight and other people such as Bakugou.

I read through the booklet. Regular classes, such as English, are required in the morning. Which of course was so damn boring. Lunch is the main cafeteria, where we can buy high-end food for low prices. And in the afternoon we have hero basic training.

And today in hero basic training Almight came through the door and yelled I'm coming through the door like a normal person. Which in my opinion was too cringy. But everyone was amazed to see him which is to be expected.

"I am the teacher for hero basics training," Said Almight. "It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn how to be a hero. You will take most units of this subject! Let's get right into it! This is what we will be doing today."

Almight held up a sign that said battle. "Combat training! And to go with that are these! " He yelled and pointed at the wall.

The boxes that held the costumes were pulled out.

"Costumes made based on your quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school are your costumes! After you have changed, gather in ground Beta," Said Almight.

"Yes," everyone said.

Later when everyone was changed just as people emerged Almight started to speak.

"They say clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware of now on you are heroes!" He said.

Everyone else but me had come out. I hoped that this outfit wasn't to villain like. I wore red sports shoes with black laces, tuxedo pants, a black top with straps, a blue cloak and my hair was parted to the side. The top and cloak looked like Edwards from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

"That's great everyone," Said Almight. "You all look cool! Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?

I walked out and waited for peoples reactions.

"Oh, Deku?" Said Uraraka. "That looks so cool."

"Thanks," I replied.

"I should have written what I wanted. Mine ended up being a skin-tight suit," Said Uraraka.

"The hero course is best." Said, Mineta.

Almight looked at my costume and quickly turned around. "Yikes," He muttered.

After walking over to the mock city Almight announced what we were going to do.

"Now it's time for combat training!" Said Almight.

Iida raised his hand.

"Teacher, this is the battle centre from the entrance exam, so will be conducting urban battles again?" Iida asked.

"No, we are going to move two steps ahead," Said Almight and held up two fingers. "Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, the atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals. In this society filled with hero's truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows. For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight two-on-two indoor battles."

After getting a general idea I waited for everyone's questions to be over.

"Teams will be decided by drawing lots," Said Almight and showed a box.

I was team A with Uraraka and we were villains.

"I'm counting on you." Said Uraraka.

"Team A will be the villains and team D will be the heroes. This is the first match! Everyone else, head to the monitor room," Said Almight.

Everyone but Bakugou's team left. Bakugou glared at me and it annoyed me.

"Hi Kacchan, can't wait to beat up your ass," I said and grinned.

Bakugou looked away he was shaking in his boots.

"Villain team go first and set up," Said Almight.

Uraraka and I were already gone by the time he continued. I told Uraraka to hide so she could surprise them and I would handle the rest.

"Are you sure? But I do hate being a villain in this," Said Uraraka.

"Of course I'm sure. Just do as you are told," I snapped back at her.

Uraraka was taken back and started to shake. She hid behind the massive concrete column. I stood in front of the paper-mache nuclear weapon ready to kill the heroes. I could hear footsteps. I ran into Bakugou first, surprisingly he froze. I told his body to stop moving. Just one look and he fell. Iida came racing through. I also told his body to freeze and not move.

"You thought I was useless, think again," I said.

I punched Bakugou again and again. I didn't stop till Uraraka shouted at me.

"Stop. Midoriya what are you doing?" Uraraka shouted.

"Trying to get my revenge," I said and wiped the blood off my hands.

Uraraka backed up. "Help, Midoriya has lost it!" She shouted.


	5. The cover up

"Oh sorry I just got too into it," I said and I softened my face.

"That was really scary," Uraraka said.

"I'm very sorry about that. I would release you two but I wanna win," I said.

Bakugou still stared at me with horror. I don't blame him. After someone you thought was powerless beat you up, it would be a shock. But I thought he knew, knew that this was the real me.

"I'm calling the rest of this match off," Said Almight.

Like usual he interfered with my plans. Because after this I wanted to talk, well threaten Bakugou.

"Midoriya we need to talk now," Said Almight.

"Oh okay," I replied.

We moved away from the others and went around a corner where no one could hear us.

"Don't take your anger for me on your classmates," Said Almight.

"But I hate Bakugou and everyone in this school. Everyone is so stupid, so conceited, so annoying," I said and glared at Almight.

"Don't say that about people you hardly know. They are all amazing in their own way and have set their goal as being the best hero they can be," Almight said.

"I don't care about what they inspire to be. It doesn't change that I hate everyone's guts. And it doesn't change that I want my revenge against you and Bakugou. If it wasn't for Uraraka, Bakugou would be dead," I said.

Almight froze, who he chose as a successor was twisted to the core of his soul. I walked away and laughed at how pitiful he looked.

When I got back Uraraka asked me about what I and Almight talked about.

"Oh just how it gave everyone a fright and to not do any acting again," I said.

"Really?" Asked Uraraka.

"Yes, and to apologize to Bakugou. So if you don't mind," I replied and dragged away Bakugou.

When I was out of the mock city I pushed Bakugou into the yellow fence and kept holding him against the fence.

"You know don't you," I said.

"K-know what?" Asked Bakugou.

"Oh Kacchan, you know what I mean. With what just happened in the mock battles," I said and grinned.

Bakugou's face had several bruises and open wounds. His eyes widened and his face twisted into despair.

"As long as you kept this a secret about the true me you'll be fine. However, if you tell someone I will kill you and the people you told and whoever they told. Have fun Kachan!" I said and grinned.

I released my grip and Bakugou slumped to the ground. I walked away laughing. This will be my first step to revenge. And no one can stop me.


	6. Danger

Almight continued the rest of the mock battles. After what happened Bakugou couldn't even look me in the eyes. I watched the mock battles to decide who would be a threat to my plans.

I only found Toru Hagakure will be a challenge. But if everyone bands together it could be a different story.

At the end when we were out of the mock battle area Almight congratulated us.

"Good job, you guys took this on seriously. You did well for your first training!" Said Almight.

I rolled my eyes as Almight dashed off. What an overdramatic guy.

I have a lot to learn in order to get my revenge. If this is what I truly want I don't know yet, however, I know I hate Bakugou's and Almight's guts. And I know that I don't have to pretend that I don't have a quirk.

Almight walked up to me later this afternoon but I brushed him off. When I entered the classroom a bunch of my 'classmates' greeted me.

"You were so cool." Said, someone.

Another person said, "Wow you were so villain like."

"Thanks," I said.

Meanwhile, Iida told off Tokoyami for sitting on a desk but Iida got laughed at as he talked about how the great upper-class students once sat at the desks. Near the door of the classroom, someone asked Uraraka if she wanted to eat somewhere.

Uraraka ran in and asked, "Deku how did the apology go?"

"Fine," I replied.

I noticed that Bakugou wasn't in the classroom so I ran to catch up with him.

"Kacchan wait up," I said.

Bakugou froze as I walked around him, and watched his face with joy.

"How did you end up like this?" Bakugou whispered.

"Speak up, I can't hear you," I said.

"H-how did you end up like this," Bakugou said.

"Oh, nothing much, just killed some people," I said and grinned.

"Leave before I tell someone."

"What about our agreement?"

"I-I promised"

"Sure, guess I'll leave. See you around Kacchan."

I looked back and Bakugou sat down while shaking, he choked on his tears. I walked back into the class and I noticed something. Three girls, Uraraka, Asui and Momo watched the whole thing.

"It looks like Midoriya is threatening Bakugou." Said Momo.

Crap I stuffed up.


	7. I'm Innocent

At the front gate of UA, interviewers surrounded me. The entrance clogged up with the media.

"How are Almight's classes?" A female interviewer asked.

"Move, you're making me late," I replied.

The interviewer moved quickly to the side as poor Uraraka was pulled over by the interviewer. I had just noticed then that Uraraka watched me the whole time when I was pulled over. Although Uraraka was one of the few people that were suspicious of me, I found that she was generally tolerable, unlike everyone else.

I walked off, in my way to class. I turned back when I heard the interviewer ask a question to Uraraka. I pulled her away from the interviewer.

"I'm sorry, but, I agreed to help Uraraka here with some homework today," I said and then pulled Uraraka though the entrance.

"Why did you help me?" Uraraka asked.

"Hm, just because I find you tolerable compared to everyone else at this school," I said and then smiled.

Uraraka blinked a few times and said, "Thank you, Deku. I didn't know what to say to them."

"I thought that would be the case," I replied.

I found it so annoying that it was the second day that the media swarmed UA. Not only did it make it hard for everyone to get to class, but it also classed as a security risk. I suppose I have to thank the media though for giving me a chance to earn Uraraka's trust. This will not only prove that I'm 'innocent' but will help cover any of my actions in the future.

We made it into class and waited for Eraserhead to come in. When he finally started speaking after the words good and video were said I zoned out. But when it came around to my name I listened in to see how Eraserhead thought of me. If he is suspicious of me then it will make it harder to do anything.

"Midoriya. I know that your quirk was overwhelming, your use of it was excellent. Using your quirk to freeze the signals to the brain from their legs, arms and head. It was good that you got into the role of the villain. But your acting was excellent, too excellent. So in order not to give me a headache later do not do acting again." He said.

"Now it is time for homeroom stuff," Eraserhead said. "Sorry for the late notice, but you need to choose a class representative."

A chorus a pick me and people raising their hands happened across the classroom.

"Silence, this job requires proper leadership an-" Said Iida.

"We know, just shut up and listen to people. You will get an understanding of who they are from what they say." I butted in.

"Okay, I think the best idea is to hold an election," Said Iida.

"Go ahead, I don't care," I said and then yawned.

"Why did you suggest that?" Asked Kirishima. "Wouldn't everyone vote for themselves?"

"That is precisely why. Anyone that has several votes is someone that is trusted," Iida said.

"Do whatever, I'm going to sleep," Said Eraserhead.

"Thank you so much," Iida said cheerfully.

When the election results were in I got the highest vote. Uraraka looked extremely happy, most people were except for Momo, Asui and Bakugo.

"It is settled, the class rep is Midoriya, and the deputy will be Yaoyorozu." Said Iida.

Everyone commented on this saying it shouldn't be too bad.

"Hang on everyone, I wish to step down as I think this position is not suitable for me. Iida, I believe you would be the best person to replace me." I said.

"Why Midoriya?" He asked.

"Because I don't want this position and I think you would be better," I said.

No actually because I don't want to draw attention to myself and your perfect to replace me. Because you would be easy to manipulate and it gives more people in my court. This was also the perfect chance to see what people think of me.

After classes, everyone proceeded to head to lunch. Soon after the security level 3 breach alarm went off. People scrambled out of their seats in the cafeteria and ran for their lives. I stood up from my seat, pushed my chair in and left my deluxe sandwich on the table.

"I'm going to go check out the breach," I said to Iida and Uraraka.

I followed the maze of corridors and stairs till I made it to the staff room. On the way there I made sure on camera saw me look outside the windows then walked back to the cafeteria. So anyone who saw the tape thought that I had a look at the media from the window and then got swept over by the crowd. The rest of the cameras never saw me, thanks to my quirk and sneaking skills. Once I reached the staff room I quickly rummaged through all the files until I found my classes one on us. Before l left, I hid the file under my uniform. I also put everything back to where it was. I walked into the class after I shoved through the sea of humans. I sat down and waited for class to start. I grinned because I knew the information I had could get a lot of money from villains.

Asui and Momo walked into the classroom.

"Midoriya who are you really? Someone who is kind but cold, or a plain cold-blooded villain?" Said Momo.

"What are you talking about? Do I really come off like that?" I asked.

"Uraraka talked a lot about how nice you really were. She was sure we had mistaken your talk with Bakugo as something else. So I hope that is the case but.." Asui said and faltered.

"I was talking to Bakugo about how I wanted to be friends with him again. He declined and he didn't speak much. I think he just shook about how I grew more confident and have a more powerful quirk than him." I replied.

Asui put a smile on her face. "That explains it, that idiot must have been shocked," She said.

"Sure was," I said and we both laughed. But Momo just narrowed her eyes.

While we were waiting for the rest of the class I uploaded the photos of the file to my old phone. I attached the files to an email and sent it, mission completed. Now I can finally kiss class 1-A goodbye.


End file.
